


Пятно

by Kollega



Category: Heart of a Dog - Mikhail Bulgakov
Genre: Drabble, Dubious Consent, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 15:49:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Почему Васнецова рыдала, когда узнала о том, кем был Шариков.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пятно

Фамилия моя — Васнецова, работаю машинисткой. Работала. Я конченый человек с девятью червонцами в кармане. Бегу вниз по лестнице, ступеньки скользкие, мрамор визжит под ногами, а вслед мне несётся:

— Завтра я тебе устрою сокращение штатов!

И ещё что-то, другим голосом, но мне всё равно. Скорее помыться, соскрести с себя всю эту мерзость, в общежитии вода по часам, не выйдет до ночи, а потом очередь… Боже, как гадко! Мороз хватает за коленки. Бежать, бежать!

Он говорил:

— Я на колчаковских фронтах ранен.

И прижимал меня к стенке. Холодной. Вся юбка будет в побелке, думала, не отчистить пятен. Дышал в лицо кислым, рвотным, облизывал губы. Дать бы ему по морде, да куда мне?

— Не рыпайся, сука, — пронзительно шипел в ухо, — недобитый элемент, мразь, блядь буржуйская… На машинке стучишь, думаешь, грамотная, лучше всех? Да тебя быстро в расчёт, я красный командир, я это тебе устрою.

Рвал пуговицы с мясом, шарил под блузкой, слюнявил шею.

— Хочешь, — говорил, — жить в роскоши, как барыня? Хочешь ведь. Ананасы каждый день…

Хотелось. Несказанно. Всё бы отдала, лишь бы поесть досыта. И жить хотелось. Закрыла глаза, пусть ебёт. Пусть. Панталоны штопаные, было так стыдно, он тогда нагнул меня лицом в стол, прямо там, в конторе, задрал юбку, сдернул бельё, ощупал. Пальцы холодные, липкие. Вот скорее бы. Раздвинул мне ноги, сунулся носом, долго принюхивался, жирно плямкал. Было зябко и мерзко. Потом начал вылизывать. Медленно, тщательно. С удовольствием. Как кобель, который к суке пристраивается, подумала я тогда. Боже… Мне даже стало приятно, потянуло в животе, я зажмурилась, осталось ещё немного потерпеть, может, и не будет уж так противно? Подумаешь, ещё любовник. Мало ли их, а жизнь одна.

А он все вылизывал, причмокивал, по ногам тянуло холодом, мурашки бежали по всему телу. Ремень брякнул, ну все, наконец-то. Хуй у него был маленький, хоть и толстый, почти терпимо, можно было расслабиться. Он подёргивался, толкался внутрь быстро-быстро, жалобно как-то сопел, почти повизгивал. Думала, он быстро кончит — а нет, он долго так дёргался, а потом застыл, прижавшись, и не отпускал, рычал что-то сквозь зубы. По ногам текло. Горячее, потом холодное.

— Колечко-то оставь на память, — сказал он и больно дёрнул за палец. — Так и знал, что ты не целка, радуйся, что такую порченую беру. Распишемся на неделе.

Если бы я только знала. Сейчас я бегу по улице, морозный ветер лезет под юбку. У меня есть деньги. Деться мне некуда и работы нет уже, наверное. Есть пятно, жирное такое. Не отмыть, сколько ни намыливайся.

Зато есть деньги. И время. Извозчик выныривает из снежного вихря, ржёт лошадь.

— К Октябрьскому вокзалу, — говорю я.

И чёрт с ним, с кольцом.


End file.
